


Ein Wochenende in Washington

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Post Stargate: The Ark of Truth, Post-Series, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel fährt für ein Wochenende nach Washington</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Wochenende in Washington

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Weekend in Washington](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720929) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserinnen; Catspaw for the englische Version, Aisling für die deutsche.

Jack verschlang gerade sein Frühstück, als das Telefon klingelte. Ach, verdammt! Er war sowieso schon so spät dran war, dass er nicht einmal mehr Zeit für das Kreuzworträtsel hatte, sondern allenfalls für die wichtigsten Schlagzeilen des Sportteils, wenn er sich wirklich beeilte. So schaute er nicht erst auf die Nummer des Anrufers sondern blaffte nur ziemlich unfreundlich: „O’Neill“, in den Hörer und schob noch einen Löffel Fruitloops in seinen Mund.   
„Hi, Jack.“   
Daniel! Jacks Stimmung besserte sich umgehend. „Hi, Daniel.“ Doch sofort fuhr er besorgt fort: „Was ist los? Solltest du nicht auf P3K-546 sein?“ Außerdem, wenn es bei ihm kurz vor sieben war, war es bei Daniel kurz vor fünf. Warum zum Teufel war der Archäologe noch oder schon wieder auf? Jack fühlte einen Knoten in seinem Magen formen. Seit er nicht mehr selbst auf Missionen ging, nicht mehr selbst mitten in der Gefahr steckte, machte er sich wesentlich mehr Sorgen als früher. Er ärgerte sich darüber, aber er benahm sich manchmal wie eine daheim gebliebene Ehefrau, die auf die nächste Katastrophenmeldung wartete. Und Daniel schien das zu wissen. 

„Alles in Ordnung, keine Sorge, Jack.“ Daniels Stimme hatte den beruhigenden Unterton, den sie immer hatte, wenn er feindlichen Aliens erklärte, dass sie in friedlicher Mission unterwegs waren. „Ja, eigentlich sollten wir dort gerade sein. Die beiden Male zuvor, als wir zur Vorerkundung das MALP durchgeschickt hatten, funktionierte auch alles einwandfrei, doch gestern rastete das letzte Chevron nicht ein. Sam kann sich das auch nicht erklären und wird die nächsten Tage daran herumbasteln. Deshalb habe ich frei und komme fürs Wochenende nach D.C., okay? Ich nehme heute den ersten Flug ab Denver, dann sollte ich am Nachmittag da sein. Du brauchst aber wegen mir nicht dein ganzes Programm umwerfen, ich komme auch alleine zurecht.“ 

Daniel hatte rasch und ohne Unterbrechung gesprochen, mehr als zwei „Mhmm“, war Jack nicht losgeworden. „Okay“, meinte er also, als Daniel offensichtlich geendet hatte. „Ich freue mich. Das sind wirklich gute Nachrichten“, bekräftigte er noch einmal.   
„Ich habe ja einen Schlüssel, also kein Problem, ich kann mich selbst reinlassen“, schickte Daniel noch nach.   
Als ob Jack das vergessen könnte! Seit Beginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit für das SGC hatten sie beide immer den Schlüssel für die Wohnung des anderen gehabt. Und das war heutzutage nicht anders, auch wenn 1500 Meilen dazwischen lagen.   
Als Jack zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte, dass Daniel seinen Schlüssel immer am Schlüsselbund trug und ihn nicht in irgendeiner Schublade weggeschlossen hatte, hatte er sich gewundert. Doch dann hatte es bei ihm „klick“ gemacht und nun sah er darin, was auch Daniel darin sah: eine sehr subtile Methode ein Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl auszudrücken, wenn sie schon keine Ringe wechseln konnten.   
„’kay. Ich beeile mich trotzdem“, versprach Jack.   
„Prima. Ich muss jetzt los, der Flug geht um halb acht. Ich sehe dich heute Abend.“   
„Ja, bis dann.“   
Es klickte in der Leitung, dann ertönte das Leerzeichen. Jack legte auf. Sein Blick ging durch das Wohnzimmer – und er stöhnte. 

Es sah aus … wie bei Hempels unter Sofa, hätte seine Großmutter gesagt. Kleidung und Zeitungen waren über den Fußboden verstreut. Etliche fettige Pappkartons lagen herum, die lückenlos dokumentierten, bei welchen Lieferservices er die letzte Woche bestellt hatte. Jack brauchte gar nicht nachschauen gehen, er wusste, das Bad und das Schlafzimmer sahen auch nicht besser aus.  
Mist.  
Ja, ja, er war ein Soldat und eigentlich auf Ordnung getrimmt, aber irgendwie hatte er keine Lust zum Aufräumen gehabt. Dieser Hirnklempner McKenzie hätte jetzt wahrscheinlich etwas von passiv-aggressivem Verhalten gefaselt, und er würde sich so gegen einen Job auflehnen, in dem er nicht richtig glücklich war. Janet – und mein Gott, wie er sie vermisste, es tat nach all den Jahren noch weh – hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nur lachend drauf hingewiesen, dass er sich wie ein Fünfjähriger benahm. Jack grinste. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht. 

Jack schaute auf seine Armbanduhr – kurz vor sieben. Okay, er brauchte einen gut strukturierten Plan, wenn die Operation „Apartment bewohnbar machen“ zum Erfolg führen sollte. Er konnte noch … maximal zehn Minuten aufs Aufräumen verwenden, danach wäre er hoffnungslos zu spät für die erste Sitzung des Tages. Aber zehn Minuten könnte er durch eine etwas draufgängerische Fahrweise wohl herausholen. Also, da die einfachsten Pläne immer die besten waren, machte das drei Minuten fürs Bad, drei fürs Schlafzimmer, drei für Wohnküche und die letzte Minute zur freien Verfügung. Jack grinste schief, schob den Rest seiner Toastbrotscheibe mit einem Mal in den Mund und stürzte ins Schlafzimmer. 

Das wichtigste Zimmer zuerst. Er hoffte, hier einen nicht unerheblichen Teil des Wochenendes zu verbringen. Fenster auf, derweil Klamotten einsammeln und in den Wäschekorb egal, ob sie schmutzig waren oder nicht, das ging einfach schneller als sortieren. Bett aufschütteln und die Decke gerade ziehen, den Comic und die Lesebrille vom Fußboden aufheben und auf das Nachttischchen legen. Der Rest sah noch ordentlich aus, also hatte er eine Minute gespart, die er der Küche zuschlug. 

Im Bad sammelte er alle Handtücher ein, sprühte irgend so ein ‚Frischer-als-der-letzte-Frühling’-Zeugs auf jeder glatte Oberfläche und wischte rasch mit einem Waschlappen nach. Noch ein halber Liter von dem Zeugs ins Klo – und schon waren die drei Minuten, die dem Bad zustanden, um. 

Im Wohnzimmer, das nahtlos in die Küchenzeile überging, galt es Fernbedienungen aufzuheben, leere Kekspackungen zusammenzuknüllen, eine Schere in die Schublade zu werfen, die Post zu einem netten Stapel aufzutürmen und … was machte eigentlich der schwarze Socken dort hinter dem Kissen? Schnell noch Essenskartons und Flaschen einsammeln, alle Tassen, Gläser und Bestecke in die Spülmaschine. Seit wann klebte eigentlich dieser Joghurtbecher da? Egal. Zucker, Marmelade, Margarine und Toast wieder in den Kühlschrank und einmal mit … ja, einem neuen Lappen über die Anrichte gewischt, der alte war so widerlich, dass er im Mülleimer besser aufgehoben war. Und Daniel konnte da, für jemanden der so gerne im Dreck rumwühlte, manchmal erstaunlich pingelig sein. 

Jack erinnerte sich gerade noch daran, das Fenster im Schlafzimmer wieder zu schließen, suchte Daniels Lieblingsschokolade aus und platzierte sie gut sichtbar auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Das lenkte vielleicht ein wenig von der Restunordnung ab. Dann schnappte er sich seine Jacke und stürzte mit nur zwei Minuten Verspätung auf seinen Plan, aus der Wohnung. 

Erst im Auto hatte Jack Gelegenheit, ein wenig durchzuschnaufen und sich das Telefonat mit Daniel noch mal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Das Wichtigste war, Daniel war in Ordnung und die Mission war wegen eines technischen Fehlers abgebrochen worden, nicht, weil jemand verletzt war. Gut. Daniel kam nach Washington. Sehr gut. 

Meist flog er ja nach Colorado Springs rüber, Major Davis war riesig darin, ihm zu jeder Gelegenheit, auch ganz kurzfristig, einen Flug zu beschaffen. Sei es ein normaler Linienflug, oder sei es mit einer Militärmaschine, die sowieso gerade zur Peterson Airbase flog. Anlässe gab es auch genug – jeder Geburtstag und jedes Jubiläum gewann schließlich durch die Anwesenheit eines Generals. Er wusste, es gab schon Witzchen darüber, aber es störte ihn nicht wirklich, konnte er dadurch doch immer im Anschluss an den dienstlichen Teil ein, zwei Tage bei und mit „seinem guten Freund“ Daniel – so der offizielle Sprachgebrauch – verbringen. 

Und damit ging Jack plötzlich auf, warum er im Hinterkopf ein wenig erstaunt gewesen war über diesen Anruf. Daniel hatte sich bisher niemals unangekündigt bei ihm eingeladen! Meist waren es Tagungen oder andere offizielle Termine, die er mit einem Besuch bei Jack verband, aber noch niemals hatte Daniel spontan gesagt, ich komme morgen – hey, nein in diesem Fall ja sogar heute, in ein paar Stunden – zu dir.   
‚Heute Abend’ Jack ließ sich die beiden Wörter auf der Zunge zergehen und spürte eine Welle von Glück und Vorfreude durch seinen Körper rasen.  
Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad, während er vor der nächsten roten Ampel wartete. Mhmm. Was steckte also dahinter? Sicher keine Langeweile, weil Dr. Jackson nicht wusste, was er plötzlich mit diesem freien Wochenende anfangen sollte. Er hatte immer genug zu tun. Außerdem waren sie erst Anfang der Woche von ihrer sehr erfolgreichen Mission gegen die Ori und Adria zurückgekommen. Mit Hilfe der gefundenen Arche der Wahrheit hatten sie diese schrecklichen selbsternannten Heilsbringer ein für alle Mal als Bedrohung der Erde ausgeschaltet. Wenn Daniel also Arbeit suchte, beim Abfassen eines genauen Missionsberichts würde er genügend davon finden. 

Wenn er also ausschließen konnte, dass es Langeweile, dann stellte sich immer noch die Frage: Warum also kam Daniel so überraschend nach Washington? Jack beschloss mal ganz optimistisch anzunehmen, dass er den Erfolg mit ihm feiern wollte und anregende Gesellschaft suchte. Er spürte, wie er bei diesem Gedanken grinsen musste. Oh ja, er würde Daniel anregen, aufregen, erregen, was auch immer!  
Dafür würde er ein bisschen Platz in seinem Terminplan brauchen, aber mit Major Davis’ Hilfe würde sich da schon etwas arrangieren lassen. Er begann Pläne zu schmieden und gutgelaunt kam Jack am Pentagon an. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Daniel lehnte sich in die Polster seines Sitzes zurück, schaute zum Fenster hinaus und sah wie Denver unter ihm immer kleiner wurde, sah Berge, die langsam immer niedriger wurden und in weite Ebenen übergingen. Ungewollt wurde ihm bewusst, wie klein und unbedeutend das alles im galaktischen Maßstab war. Und doch hatten sie, die Tau’ri, die Geschicke von so vielen Völkern, zum Guten und leider auch zum Schlechteren, beeinflusst. Wer hätte das voraussehen können, als sie zum ersten Mal das Stargate aktiviert hatten? 

Er wurde erst in seinen Betrachtungen gestört, als die Stewardess sich bei ihm erkundigte, ob er etwas zu trinken wünsche. Eine Minute später nippte er an seinem Kaffee und fragte sich, ob er nicht etwas zu impulsiv gehandelt hatte. Sicher, heute Nacht, in der dritten Nacht in Folge, in der er kaum geschlafen hatte, war ihm ein Besuch bei Jack wie die einzige logische Lösung erschienen. Jetzt, im Tageslicht, mitten unter Menschen, kam es ihm etwas voreilig vor. Zumal Jack in drei Wochen zum jährlichen Sommerfest des SGC sowieso in Springs sein würde. Warum also war es ihm heute Nacht als eine gute Idee erschienen, diesen Flug zu buchen? Ohne richtig nachzudenken, ein paar Sachen in eine Tasche zu werfen, und zum Flughafen nach Denver zu fahren? 

Verdammt, sie hatten die Ori besiegt! Sie hatten die Arche rechtzeitig gefunden, Morgan Le Fay hatte zu ihren Gunsten interveniert und sie hatten es – mal wieder – möglich gemacht, dass alle Leute beruhigt ihren Tagesgeschäften nachgehen konnten. Das war doch eine großartige Leistung! Schon lange war die Erde nicht mehr so sicher vor Bedrohungen aus dem All gewesen wie jetzt, da die Ori, die so viel Leid und Tod über die Galaxis gebracht hatten, keine Gefahr mehr darstellten. Das zählte doch auch etwas. Das sollte ihn doch in ein Hochgefühl versetzen. Stattdessen fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und leer und nur müde, müde, müde. 

Als er jünger gewesen war, hatte er es nicht verstanden, wenn Leute sagten, dass sie zu müde zum Lesen seien und stattdessen Fernsehen schauten. Doch seit ein paar Jahren wusste er, wie sich das anfühlte. Man hatte zu gar nichts Lust, nicht einmal zu Sachen, die sonst mit Freude und Entspannung verbunden waren, wie zum Beispiel lesen. Er hatte genügend Zeit, aber er nutzte sie nicht, weil er einfach nicht in die Gänge kam. Und das Schlimmste war, er konnte noch nicht einmal richtig schlafen, um diese Müdigkeit zu überwinden. 

Daniel gähnte und stellte fest, dass er noch nicht eine Zeile in dem interessanten Buch gelesen hatte, das er sich extra für diesen Flug eingesteckt hatte. Er seufzte tief auf. Er sollte sich endlich zusammennehmen, sonst würde er ihnen noch das gemeinsame Wochenende verderben, das sowieso immer zu kurz war. Er setzte sich aufrechter hin. Schluss jetzt. Er war unterwegs nach Washington, er würde das Beste draus machen und Jack nicht mit seinen Problemen belasten, der konnte ja schließlich nichts dafür, dass er nicht in Hochstimmung war. Zweieinhalb Tage und drei Nächte mit Jack warteten auf ihn, bessere Pläne könnte doch niemand haben. Vielleicht ging es ihm nach einer Nacht guten Schlafs ja auch besser und morgen wäre er fit wie ein Turnschuh und würde mit Freude alles machen, was Jack vorschlug. Jedenfalls, wenn er sich davon freimachen könnte, immer nur an warme, weiche Betten zu denken. Er zwang ein halbherziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Nachdem sie in Baltimore gelandet waren, verzichtete Daniel darauf einen Mietwagen zu nehmen, denn er wusste wirklich nicht, ob er in der Lage war, sich eine Stunde auf den dichten Straßenverkehr zu konzentrieren. Er nahm stattdessen ein Taxi zu Jacks Apartment. Der Fahrer verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch über das Wetter und die letzten Sportereignisse, das immer mehr zum Monolog wurde. Halbherzig versuchte Daniel, sich ein paar Sachen zu merken, um Jack damit zu beeindrucken. Jacks lachende und begeisterte Augen waren Belohnung genug, sich Dinge zu merken, die ihn eigentlich gar nicht interessierten. Ein Satz wie „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Clapman schon wieder gegen die verdammten Red Sox spielen kann, nach dem Foul“, würde bestimmt Eindruck schinden, auch wenn Daniel feststellen musste, dass er leider den Faden verloren hatte, bei welcher Sportart sie gerade waren. 

Sie waren gut durchgekommen, es hatte keine nennenswerten Staus gegeben, und eine Stunde später, kurz nach drei, schloss Daniel die Tür von Jacks Wohnung auf. Nun ja, Jack, war wohl nicht mehr richtig zum Aufräumen gekommen, aber das war ihm völlig egal. Er ließ seine Tasche im Wohnzimmer zu Boden fallen, suchte noch einmal das Bad auf, zog sich bis auf seine Shorts aus und schlüpfte in Jacks Bett. Im ersten Moment überlegte er, ob er es neu beziehen sollte, dann sagte er sich, dass es nach Jack roch und dass es vielleicht das letzte Quäntchen Wohlfühl-Gefühl war, das er brauchte, um endlich einschlafen zu können. Zwei Minuten später schnarchte er leise. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Als Jack um halb sieben nach Hause kam, war es in seiner Wohnung ganz ruhig, kein Fernseher lief, kein Radio, aber Daniels Tasche mitten im Wohnzimmer verkündete, dass sein Gast inzwischen eingetroffen war. Jack öffnete leise die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und musste grinsen.   
Daniel lag auf dem Bauch und nahm das ganze Bett ein, die Arme an beiden Seiten von sich gestreckt. Nicht einmal seine Brille hatte er abgesetzt, die hing recht schief auf seiner Nase. Mit der Bettdecke hatte es wohl einen kleinen Kampf gegeben, denn völlig zerwuselt bedeckte sie Daniel zur Hälfte, Daniels linkes Bein, den halben Rücken und den linken Arm ließ sie frei. Unbewusst checkte Jack die sichtbare Haut auf Verletzungen, aber er sah keine Stabwaffenspuren oder Ähnliches und rief sich zu Ordnung. Daniel hatte gesagt, dass er okay war, in keinem Bericht hatte etwas anderes gestanden, dann würde er das jetzt glauben. 

Leise schloss er wieder die Tür und setzte seine Aufräumaktion vom Morgen fort. Nachdem er mit dem Aussehen der Wohnung halbwegs zufrieden war, bestellte er einen Tisch beim Italiener, und um halb acht machte er sich dann an die schwere Aufgabe, Daniel davon zu überzeugen, dass er erst etwas zu essen brauchte, ehe er schlafen konnte.   
Jack setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich über Daniels Arm und seine Haare, beugte sich vor und küsste Daniels Lippen. Der schlafwarme Körper fühlte sich prächtig an und Jack war froh, dass Daniel dieses Wochenende mit ihm verbringen würde. 

Als erstes flatterten Daniels Augenlider, dann schenkte ihm er ein Lächeln und als Jack: „Hallo, Schlafmütze“ wisperte, machte er die Augen ganz auf.   
„Hi. Wie spät ist es?“ Daniel legte seine Finger in Jacks Halsbeuge und streichelte ihn dort.   
„Viertel vor acht.“ Jack hauchte einen Kuss auf Daniels Finger.   
„Kann ich nicht einfach durchschlafen?“, fragte Daniel hoffnungsvoll an.   
„Nope. Ich habe einen Tisch beim Italiener bestellt. Außerdem kommst du ganz aus deinem Tagesrhythmus, wenn ich dich jetzt weiterschlafen lasse. Dann bist du morgen früh um drei oder vier putzmunter.“  
„Und wenn ich verspreche bis acht zu schlafen?“, versuchte Daniel sein Glück.   
Unsicher schaute Jack ihn an. „Willst du … wirklich?“  
‚Ja’, hätte Daniel gerne geantwortet. Aber Jack hatte einen Tisch bestellt und Jack wollte diesen Abend nutzen und mit ihm ausgehen. Schlafen könnte er auch, wenn er am Montag wieder im SGC wäre, versuchte er sich aufzumuntern. „Nein. Ich stehe jetzt auf“, erwiderte er stattdessen und räkelte sich, um seine Muskeln zu lockern.   
„Wenn du so weitermachst, brauchst du nicht aufzustehen, weil ich dann zu dir ins Bett komme“, beschied ihm Jack und ließ seinen Blick anerkennend über Daniels Körper wandern.  
„Führe mich nicht in Versuchung“, lachte Daniel und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. „Habe ich noch Zeit für eine ganz fixe kurze Dusche?“   
„’Ganz fix’ sind die wichtigsten Wörter in diesem Satz“, lachte Jack. 

Daniel hauchte Jack einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann ging er schnell an ihm vorbei ins Bad. Zehn Minuten später stand er tatsächlich geduscht, umgezogen in eine schwarze Jeans und einen grauen Pullover gekleidet und mit noch etwas feuchten Haaren vor Jack.   
„So. Ausgehfertig.“   
Jack musste ihn kurz küssen. Trotz der nicht zu übersehenden Müdigkeit, sah er einfach klasse aus. Küssenswert. Daniel schmeckte nach Zahnpasta, Creme und einem Wochenende voller Gemeinsamkeit. Zwei Tage. Energisch verscheuchte Jack den Gedanken, dass danach wieder Wochen kamen, in denen sie von den Erinnerungen, die sie an diesem Wochenende machten, leben müsste. Er zögerte den Kuss noch ein paar Sekunden hinaus, versuchte diesen Moment – Daniels warme Haut unter seinem Fingern, Daniels Zunge, die spielerisch gegen seine drückte – für die Erinnerungen abzuspeichern. 

„Alles in Ordnung, Jack?“, erkundigte sich Daniel, der wohl auch gemerkt hatte, dass dieser Kuss mit einem Unterton von Verzweiflung versetzt gewesen war.   
„Alles bestens, Daniel“, versicherte ihm Jack und hauchte ihm noch den winzigen, unverbindlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, den er schon beim ersten Mal geplant hatte. „Dein Lieblingsitaliener wartet.“   
Es wurde ein gemütlicher Abend bei „Giovanni“. Sie plauderten über alles Mögliche, nur nicht über die Arbeit, und Daniel konnte sogar seinen Spruch von Clapman und den Red Sox anbringen. Jack konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören mit Lachen, als er sich anschließend erkundigte ob Clapman ein guter Fußballspieler sei.   
Der Rotwein belebte Daniel und er erzählte Jack munter auch von Teal’cs Versuchen, Sam in die Geheimnisse des Thai-Chi einzuweisen. „Und dann ist sie wohl einmal mitten in einer Übung aufgesprungen und hat gerufen, dass sie jetzt die Lösung habe. Teal’c war der Ansicht, sie sei erfolgreich in tiefer Meditationstrance versunken, stattdessen hatte sie wissenschaftliche Probleme gewälzt.“   
Jack lachte. „Hat er den Unterricht fortgesetzt?“   
„Nein. Sie haben aber so etwas wie die Chulak-Variante des Thai-Chi gefunden, das Jaffa zur Kriegsvorbereitung nutzen. Mit mehr Action und weniger Meditation. Das machen sie jetzt drei Mal die Woche, wenn es unsere Missionen erlauben.“   
„Das ist wahrscheinlich mehr Carters Ding“, nickte Jack. 

„Übrigens“, Daniel hoffte nicht, dass er hier Geheimnisse verriet, die noch welche bleiben sollten. „Seit wir in dieser Zeitblase auf der Odyssey festgesessen haben, verbringen die beiden recht viel Zeit miteinander. Teal’c hat mal angedeutet, dass er nicht wolle, dass sie so alleine sei.“   
„Mhmm. Er hat ja nie damit rausgerückt, was auf der Odyssey nun wirklich passiert ist. Ob er … mit Carter … ich meine …ob die beiden …?“ Jack knetete seine Serviette.   
Daniel nahm ihm die Serviette aus der Hand und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, aber es spielt ja keine Rolle. Wichtig für Sam ist nur, was er jetzt macht.“   
„Da hast du mal wieder Recht. Obwohl …“ Jack wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her.   
„Jack, hör auf zu spekulieren!“ Daniel knuffte ihn in die Seite. “Wenn sie wollen, dass wir es wissen, werden sie es uns sagen.“ 

„Na schön.“ Jack schenkte noch den Rest des Weins in ihre Gläser. „Soll ich dir erzählen, was wir morgen machen?“   
„Uhm … das, was du Sam und Teal’c verdächtigst zu tun?“   
„Klugscheißer.“ Jack lachte. „Das werden wir auch tun. Aber was hältst du von einem Besuch des Gorge Heritage Museums oder des Fort Lewis Museums? Die sind mir empfohlen worden. Wir können aber auch mit diesen Segways fahren, es gibt in Washington einen Verleih und Einführungskurse dafür. Das muss wirklich Spaß machen. Du stehst da auf diesem elektrischen Riesenroller und rollerst durch die Gegend. Die erreichen bis zu zwanzig Stundenkilometer!“ 

Da Jack so begeistert strahlte, wollte Daniel kein Spielverderber sein, und meinte: „Wir können es ja mal ausprobieren.“   
„Okay. Dann ist das abgemacht.“   
„Müssen wir da nichts reservieren?“   
Jack schaute ein wenig unwohl. „Ehm … ich habe das heute Nachmittag schon gemacht.“   
Daniels Augenbraue ging nach oben. „Bevor du mich gefragt hast?“   
Jack rieb sich mit einer Hand durch den Nacken. „Hör mal, du hast doch ja gesagt, oder nicht? Zur Not hätte ich es eben stornieren müssen.“   
„Jack, du bist unmöglich.“ Aber Daniel lachte, und obwohl sie in einem Restaurant waren, legte er kurz seine Finger über Jacks.   
Jack kämpfte gegen seinen fest antrainierten Impuls, seine Hand sofort wegzuziehen an, und drückte kurz Daniels Finger. 

Dann gähnte Daniel drei Mal hintereinander. „Sorry, das muss der Rotwein sein.“   
„Bettzeit für Archäologen.“ Jack nickte, sie zahlten und fuhren zum Apartment zurück.   
Wenig später lagen sie im Bett, doch bevor Jack noch irgendetwas mit Daniel anfangen konnte, hatte sich der schon um ihn herum geschlungen, eine Hand auf seinem Bauch, sein rechtes Bein über Jacks Beinen, schnaufte in sein Ohr und war innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen. 

Am nächsten Morgen war Jack wie gewohnt um sechs Uhr wach. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Freund – irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass Daniel ihm dankbar wäre, wenn er ihn jetzt zu einem Ründchen Morgensex wecken würde – hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand leise auf.   
Er fuhr seinen Computer hoch, setzte derweil einen Kaffee an und machte sich einen Toast mit Käse und Marmelade. Die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden las er Emails und beantwortete die wichtigsten davon. Er schrieb drei kurze Stellungnahmen, genehmigte die Anschaffung eines neuen Druckers, lehnte jedoch schweren Herzens den Kauf einer Popcornmaschine für sein Büro ab. Er zeichnete noch ein halbes Dutzend Berichte ab und bestätigte, dass er nächste Woche an zwei weiteren Sitzungen teilnehmen würde. 

Seit wann bestand seine Arbeit eigentlich nur noch aus Bürokram? Jack seufzte. Wie weit hatte er sich eigentlich schon von dem, was er wirklich gerne tat, entfernt, wenn der Höhepunkt seiner nächsten Woche die Besichtigung einer Fabrik war, die wahrscheinlich den Zuschlag bekommen würde, Keramikfliesen für die nächsten Erdenraumschiffe zu liefern? 

Der Verwaltungskram im SGC hatte ihm – nach einer harten Übergangsphase – weniger ausgemacht. Dort war es um „seine“ Truppe gegangen, seine Freunde von denen er mit vielen durch dick und dünn gegangen war. Dort hatte es eine Art … Feindbild in Washington gegeben, und er hatte sich cleverer zeigen müssen als „die“ an der Ostküste. Jetzt war er selber einer von „denen“ geworden. Sicher, er ließ sich noch Kopien von allen Akten aus dem SGC schicken, damit er nicht den Anschluss verlor, aber nur die Berichte von SG-1 las er noch komplett durch. Mehr erlaubte ihm sein vollgepackter Terminplan nicht. Auch für dieses freie Wochenende mit Daniel würde er nächste Woche mit jeder Menge Überstunden „bezahlen“. 

Jack druckte noch ein Sitzungsprotokoll aus, vielleicht käme er dazu, es im Laufe des Nachmittags zu lesen. Während der Drucker die Seiten ausspuckte, nahm er sich ganz fest vor, in den nächsten Wochen mal Zeit zu finden, seine Situation wirklich zu überdenken. Sich mal ganz ernsthaft Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie lange er den Job hier noch machen wollte. Und ob es Alternativen für ihn gäbe.   
Jack schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Schon fast halb zehn. Wenn sie rechtzeitig bei ihrem ersten Programmpunkt sein wollte, ginge er jetzt wohl mal besser den Archäologen wecken. Sein oberstes Ziel für heute war es, Daniel abzulenken und ihn für wenigstens ein Wochenende mal die Sorgen aus dem SGC vergessen zu lassen. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sie schafften es mit der Metro noch rechtzeitig zum Verleihpunkt. Eine junge Frau erklärte der versammelten Truppe von acht Leuten unterschiedlichen Alters – Jack war der älteste, wie er stolz zu Daniel bemerkte – die Funktionsweise der Segways. Es sah nicht nur einfach aus – nach vorne drücken und das Ding fuhr, nach hinten lehnen und es blieb stehen – sondern war es auch. Im ersten Moment kostete es Überwindung auf die Plattform zwischen den zwei Rädern zu steigen. Aber da es wie versprochen einen Stabilisator in der Grundplatte, auf der man stand, gab, brauchte man noch nicht einmal einen besonders gut ausgeprägten Gleichgewichtssinn.   
Nach zehn Minuten beherrschten alle ihr Sportgerät, aber da ihnen noch Sicherheitshinweise und diverse Tourenvorschläge mit auf den Weg gegeben wurden, kamen sie erst nach einer halben Stunde los.   
Zuerst etwas vorsichtig, dann immer wagemutiger kurvten sie über Spazierwege und durch Parks, an berühmten Sehenswürdigkeiten vorbei und suchten sich wenig befahrene Fahrradwege, auf denen außer ihnen kaum jemand unterwegs war. 

Jack war begeistert von der beweglichen Mini-Plattform. „Das ist für alte Männer wie mich, die nicht mehr so beweglich sind, einfach phantastisch.“   
Doch statt dass Daniel seine Ego streichelte und ihm versicherte, er sei noch kein alter Mann, beschied er ihm mitleidslos: „Vielleicht wären alte Männer wie du beweglicher, wenn sie auf Muskelkraft statt Elektronik setzten.“   
„Boah, sind wir heute böse!“, beschwerte sich Jack lachend und düste so forsch um Daniel herum, dass er ihn beinahe zu Fall gebracht hätte.

„Ein bisschen abartig ist es doch, oder findest du nicht? Wir könnten doch jetzt auch Fahrradfahren oder laufen und so etwas für unsere Gesundheit und Fitness tun.“   
„Aber das hier macht mehr Spaß.“   
„Das ist aber auch das Einzige, das hierfür spricht“, musste ihm Daniel zugestehen.   
Kurz vor Ende ihrer Ausleihzeit ließ Daniel sich dann noch zu einem kleinen Rennen überreden. Aber da beide Geräte dieselbe Leistung hatten, war es ziemlich uninteressant und Jack gewann nur, weil er kurz vor dem Ziel ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste geradeaus über die Rasenfläche düste, statt sich an den vorgegebenen Weg zu halten.   
„Gewonnen!“   
„Erschummelt.“ Aber da Jack sich so freute, schüttelte Daniel nur übertrieben den Kopf.   
Jack liebte es, wenn Daniel ihn so voller Nachsicht und unterdrücktem Lachen anschaute. Er hätte ihn jetzt gerne hinter einen Baum gezogen und geküsst, aber sein gesunder Menschenverstand siegte. 

Sie gaben die Segways zurück und Jack bugsierte Daniel um die Ecke herum in ein kleines Bistro, wo sie sich jeder ein Sandwich und einen Kaffee genehmigte.   
„Gestärkt für den nächsten Programmpunkt?“, erkundigte sich Jack eine halbe Stunde später, denn noch war er mit seinem ‚Wir-heitern-den-Archäologen-auf’– Programm nicht durch.   
„Der wäre?“   
„Ein Bücherflohmarkt. Drei Querstraßen und wir sind da.“   
„Okay.“ Daniel fand es klasse, dass Jack ganz offensichtlich rumgefragt hatte, bis er etwas gefunden hatte, von dem er annehmen musste, dass es ganz auf seiner Linie lag. Und was das Beste war, auf dem Flohmarkt ging Jack mit ihm von Stand zu Stand, statt sich in irgendein Café zu setzten und ihm zu sagen, dass sie sich in zwei Stunden wieder treffen würden.   
Jack kramte ebenfalls durch die Bücherkisten und hielt ihm von Zeit zu Zeit Bücher mit den unmöglichsten Titeln vor die Nase, bei denen er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Daniel lachen musste. „100 Tipps, um interessante Diskussionen mit sich selbst zu haben“ und „Die Vererblichkeit von behaarten Ohrrändern“ waren seine absoluten Favoriten.

Zwei Stunden später, und um drei Bücher reicher, saßen sie wieder in der Metro.   
„Wo fahren wir jetzt hin?“, fragte Daniel, da es nicht die Linie zu Jacks Wohnung war.  
„Wart’s ab.“   
„Jack, ich bin doch kein Sechsjähriger, den man so bei der Stange halten muss. Ich komme mit, egal, was du ausgesucht hast.“ Daniel war froh, mal keine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen, einfach nur mit Jack zusammen zu sein und sich ablenken lassen.   
„Du wirst schon sehen.“ Es machte Jack sichtlich Spaß seinen Freund ein bisschen auf die Folter zu spannen. 

Die Fahrt dauerte etwas länger und nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren, musste sie auch noch eine Viertel Stunde zu Fuß gehen, ehe Jack endlich seinen Stadtplan wegsteckte. Sie waren in einem der älteren Viertel Washingtons und die Häuser hatten alle einen sehr individuellen Charme. Jack öffnete ein rostiges Gartentor, sie machten ein paar Schritte durch einen winzigen aber üppig bunt blühenden Vorgarten, dann stiegen sie fünf Stufen zu einem blau gestrichenem Haus mit weißen Fenstern hoch. 

„Nach Voranmeldung öffnet Mrs DaPlata für Interessenten ihre Privaträume“, erklärte ihm Jack, während er auf die Klingel drückte.   
„Was für Interessenten? Du weißt schon, in Verbindung mit ‚Privaträume’ und ‚Mrs DaPlata’ erweckt das jetzt … erstaunliche Mutmaßungen.“   
„Tsk, tsk, tsk.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst mir später mal erzählen, welche“, raunte Jack ihm noch schnell ins Ohr, ehe die Tür geöffnet wurde. 

Eine ältere Dame Anfang siebzig, fragte freundlich: „Mr O’Neill?“   
„Genau der, Ma’am“, verkündete Jack charmant.   
„Bitte, kommen Sie rein. Und Sie müssen Dr. Jackson sein?“ Sie schüttelte Daniels Hand.   
„Ähm … ja, das bin ich“, erwiderte er überrumpelt. Er warf Jack einen fragenden Blick zu, aber der schob ihn nur mit einer Hand in seinem Rücken zur Haustür herein.   
Sie traten in einen Flur, von dem rechter Hand eine Treppe aus dunklem Holz nach oben führte. Die Wände waren mit leicht verblichenen Tapeten mit roten Rosen tapeziert, die vielleicht vor fünfzig Jahren mal modern gewesen waren. Der ausgetretene Fußboden bestand aus weiß-grünen Fliesen, die schachbrettartig verlegt waren. Daniel konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was Jack in diesem merkwürdigen Haus wollte. 

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie den Besuch so kurzfristig möglich gemacht haben“, meinte Jack während sie ihr durch den langen Flur zu einer weiteren Tür folgten.   
„Nun, da Sie gesagt haben, dass Dr. Jackson nur an diesem Wochenende in Washington ist, und ich sowieso gerade Zeit hatte, ist das gar kein Problem.“  
Daniel hatte keine Ahnung, worüber die beiden sprachen. Sein erster Gedanken war irgendetwas … mit Sex gewesen, aber das hätte Jack niemals direkt in Washington gemacht, das war ihm auch klar. Und die grauhaarige Mrs DaPlata hatte sich ja auch nicht gerade als Vamp entpuppt, so dass er seine Gedanken nun in eine ganz andere Richtung schicken musste. Wusste Jack von seinen Schlafstörungen und Mrs DaPlata war … eine Art Therapeutin? Das war schon eher möglich. Vielleicht entspannende Massagen? Oder irgendetwas Esoterisches? Aromatherapie oder was es da alles gab? 

„So, da wären wir.“ Sie waren am Ende des Flurs angelangt und Mrs DaPlata legte ihre Hand auf die Klinke einer dunklen Eichentür. Sie nickte Daniel lächelnd zu und schien sich über seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu freuen. Sie öffnete langsam die Tür und ließ Daniel den Vortritt. „Bitte sehr.“ 

„Wow.“ Daniel blieb direkt hinter der Tür stehen und sah sich mit großen Augen und offenem Mund um. Jack war ja sehr versucht, seinen Mund mit einem Finger zuzuschieben, aber das hätte eine Intimität vermuten lassen, die er vor einem Fremden nicht offenbaren wollte. 

Der Raum hatte eine hohe Decke, wie sie in alten Häusern häufig anzutreffen waren, und war voller Aquariums. Bestimmt zwei Dutzend Becken reihten sich an den Wänden entlang. Von riesigen Becken, die mit Sicherheit eine neue statische Berechnungen für den Fußoden erfordert hatten, bis zu kleinen 120-Liter Becken.   
„In diesem Raum habe ich meine Süßwasseraquarien“, erklärte Mrs DaPlata.

„Oh mein Gott!“ Daniel machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein, um einen besseren Blick zu haben. Es waren gar nicht einmal die seltenen Fische, die Daniels Aufmerksamkeit anzogen, sondern die Aquarien selber. Mrs DaPlata hatte ein oder mehrere Aquarien unter ein Thema gestellt. Ein geschichtliches Thema noch dazu. Und so schwammen Welse, Skalare, Malawis und Marmorrochen durch winzige Unterwasserwelten, die wie ein Theater des antiken Griechenlands aussahen, wie versunkene ägyptische Pyramiden inklusive eines Sphinx und des Tempels von Karnak. In den nächsten Becken wohnten Guppys in bronzezeitliche Pfahlbauten und wieder einen Meter weiter boten zwanzig naturgetreu nachgebaute Miniaturen der Terrakotta-Armee ein hervorragendes Unterwasserterrain für die kleinen Fische, die durch sie hindurch schwammen. 

„Sie mögen es?“, fragte Mrs DaPlata erfreut. „Mr O’Neill hat mir gesagt, dass Sie auch ein Aquarium haben.“   
„Ein völlig uninspiriertes Becken mit einer Moorkien-Wurzel, ein paar Platys und ein paar Neonfischen drin. Sonst nichts. Aber das hier, das sind ja Kunstwerke!“ Daniel wandte sich an Mrs DaPlata. „Wie sind Sie auf die Idee gekommen?“   
„Ich bin alt und habe viel Zeit. Und das, was im Handel angeboten wird – kitschige Plastiktruhen, Meerjungfrauen und Schiffswracks – hat mir nicht zugesagt. Da habe ich mir gedacht, warum lässt du dich nicht von deinem Interesse für Archäologie inspirieren? Ich habe mich kundig gemacht über Materialen, die man in Aquarien verwenden kann, ohne dass sie den Fischen schaden und dann habe ich angefangen zu basteln.“ 

„Einfach phantastisch.“ Bewundernd schritt er an den Becken entlang, blieb immer wieder stehen und schaute sich einzelne Details genauer an. „Jack, hast du diese Cliff Dwellings gesehen? Da gibt es sogar die Leitern, die in die oberen Stockwerke führen und eine Kiva, die wahrscheinlich für Versammlungen benutzt wurde.“   
„Ja, Daniel. Und jedes einzelne Becken hat einen unterschiedlichen Ph-Wert, eine eigens auf die Fische angepasste Temperatur und auch alle anderen Wasserwerte sind ganz individuell eingestellt“, wiederholte Jack das, was ihm Mrs DaPlata in der Zwischenzeit erklärt hatte. 

„Oh. Entschuldigung.“ Daniel warf Mrs DaPlata ein kleines, fast schüchternes Lächeln zu, das nie seine Wirkung verfehlte. „Ist es sehr schlimm, wenn ich an der Dekoration fast mehr interessiert bin als an den Fischen?“   
„Oh, nein.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm verständnisvoll zu. „Ein Aquarium mit Fischen kann man doch alle Tage anschauen.“   
„Siehst du, Jack?“ Der Archäologe grinste seinen Freund herausfordernd an.   
„Ja, Daniel.“ Jack nickte ergeben, konnte aber auch ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. 

Mrs DaPlata zeigte ihnen im angrenzenden Raum noch ihre Salzwasserbecken. Und obwohl die Fische darin weit farbenprächtiger waren, interessierte es Daniel nicht so sehr, weil sie hier statt historischen Hintergründen, berühmte Naturdenkmäler nachgebaut hatte. Den Grand Canyon, eine Vulkanlandschaft, eine Tropfsteinhöhle und ähnliches. Den Mittelpunkt nahm die Nachbildung des Great Barrier Reef ein.   
Daniel war sehr beeindruckt und ließ es Mrs DaPlata auch wissen, aber er ging noch einmal an den Süßwasserbecken vorbei, ehe sie sich dann von Mrs DaPlata aufs Herzlichste verabschiedeten und ihr dankten, dass sie sie empfangen hatte.   
„Wie bist du an die Adresse gekommen?“, wollte Daniel wissen, als sie wieder in der Metro saßen.   
„Irgendwer in der Kantine hat es mal erwähnt, seine Tochter kaufe dort immer ihre Fische. Da habe ich mich nach der Adresse erkundigt. Beim letzten Mal, als du in Washington warst, war sie gerade nicht da – und dieses Mal hat es jetzt geklappt.“   
„Das war wirklich klasse. Diese ganzen Details.“ Daniels Augen strahlten. 

„Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.“ Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag hatte Jack den Eindruck, als sei Daniel wieder ganz sein begeisterungsfähiges altes Ich – und er war froh darum. Dann schien sein Plan ja so langsam Früchte zu tragen. Er lehnte sich etwas näher an Daniel heran, als es Unbekannte in einer Metro wohl gemacht hätten, aber er liebte es, seine Schulter gegen Daniels zu drücken, Daniels Körper so nah an seinem zu fühlen. Daniel lehnte sich auch etwas enger an ihn, als es nötig gewesen wäre und so war Jack nicht nur zufrieden sondern glücklich.   
Als aber beim anschließenden Abendessen in einem Steakhaus die Sprache durch Zufall auf die letzte Mission kam, schaltete Daniel wieder in den „Gast-Modus“ um. Er war höflich und sogar witzig, doch Jack hatte den Eindruck, dass er wieder eine Mauer errichtet hatte, hinter die er Jack nicht schauen lassen wollte. 

Im Apartment zurück, ließen sie sich aufs Sofa fallen, legten die Füße hoch und schauten noch einen Moment fern. Doch als Daniels Kopf beim Wetterbericht schwer auf die Lehne sackte, gingen sie lieber zu Bett.   
„Das war ein schöner Tag, Jack“, meinte Daniel und rutschte so nah an Jack heran, dass er seinen Kopf auf Jacks Oberarm legen konnte. „Besonders die Aquarien.“   
„Das freut mich. Für morgen habe ich das Motorboot von Colonel Fredrikson geliehen. Das wird dir bestimmt Spaß machen.“   
Jacks Finger glitten über Daniels Rücken, streichelten dort über die verspannten Muskeln, ein deutliches Zeichen, wie weit Daniel von Erholung, Ausspannen und Sich-Gehen-Lassen entfernt war. 

Nun, morgen wären sie den ganzen Tag auf einem Boot unterwegs, mit viel Zeit und wenigen Verpflichtungen. Wenn es sonst nicht viel zu tun gab, keine Ablenkungen, keine Termine, die eingehalten werden musste, hoffte er Daniel zum Reden bringen. Obwohl er natürlich eine verdammt harte Nuss war, wenn er nicht reden wollte. Jack war sich inzwischen sicher, dass der Archäologe an irgendetwas knabberte, das mit der letzten Mission zusammenhing und worüber er noch mit keinem Menschen gesprochen hatte. War mit Adria doch mehr vorgefallen, als er im ersten Bericht erwähnt hatte? Adria musste doch sicherlich Hass auf Daniel empfinden, dass er sie als vorgeblicher Prior so hintergangen hatte. Hatte sie sich jetzt an ihm gerächt? Er würde versuchen, es aus Daniel heraus zu bekommen. Auch wenn es eine seltsame Situation war, dass er ausgerechnet den Linguisten zum Sprechen ermuntern musste. 

„Das Boot liegt in Rose Haven vor Anker. Eine gute Stunde fahren wir dort hin. Von dort aus können wir dann die Küste rauf oder runter fahren, wie du gerne möchtest.“  
„Ja, einverstanden.“ Daniel bohrte seine Nase in Jacks Halsbeuge und atmete tief aus. Boot fahren versprach weniger Hektik als heute, das wäre nicht schlecht. Nicht, dass heute nicht nett gewesen wäre, Jack hatte sich unheimliche Mühe gegeben, ein Programm zusammen zu stellen, von dem er annehmen musste, dass es ihm gefiel. Aber ein bisschen Nichtstun hörte sich auch sehr verführerisch an, vor allem wenn einem immer noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf fehlten. 

Ja, einverstanden? Ohne Diskussion? Ohne Gegenvorschlag? Ja, ohne Gemecker dass der Mensch nicht dafür geeignet sei, auf einer Nussschale übers Wasser zu schippern, oder ähnliche blödsinnige Argumente, die Daniel für gewöhnlich parat hatte, wenn er irgendetwas nicht tun wollte? So oft sich Jack schon gewünscht hatte, der Archäologe wäre etwas weniger dickköpfig, in diesem Moment gefiel es ihm gar nicht. 

Er brauchte keinen Streit, weiß Gott nicht, davon hatte er im Pentagon genug, aber er liebte es, seinen Geist mit Daniels zu messen, seine Schlagfertigkeit unter Beweis zu stellen. Er wollte sich um so etwas Dusseliges und Belangsloses wie die Fernbedienung kabbeln und sie nicht ausgehändigt bekommen. Und ein Daniel, der sich überhaupt nicht beschwerte, wenn er den Sportkanal oder wie heute Abend sogar den Homeshopping Sender anschaute, war … einfach falsch. 

„Jack, hör auf so laut zu denken“, beschwerte sich Daniel und zupfte einmal kurz an Jacks Brusthaaren.   
Jack entspannte sich. Die Feinabstimmung zwischen ihnen funktionierte noch. Daniel konnte vielleicht nicht seine Gedanken, aber seine Stimmung lesen.   
„Ja, Liebling.“ Jacks Stimme verriet sein Amüsement über diese bewusste Provokation.   
Daniel wickelte noch einmal ein paar Brusthaare um seinen Zeigefinger und zog daran. 

„Aua!“ Viel mehr Lachen als Beschwerde. Jacks Lippen suchten Daniels und er küsste ihn. Knabberte von Zeit zu Zeit an seiner Unterlippe, ehe seine Zunge in Daniels Mund vordrang und an den Zähnen entlang fuhr. Jacks Hände legten sich über Daniels Hintern und er presste ihn fester auf sich. Er wollte Daniel, begehrte ihn in diesem Moment so sehr, dass es fast wie ein Hungergefühl in seinem Magen war. All die kleinen Berührungen, die er sich im Laufe des Tages nicht gestattet hatte, ja, all die vergangenen Wochen, die er Daniel nicht gespürt hatte, hatten sich summiert und brauchten jetzt ein Ventil.   
Er presste sein hartes Glied gegen Daniels Oberschenkel, suchte den Druck, genoss das Wissen, dass es Daniel war. In seinem Bett, in seinem Leben, wenigstens für den Moment. 

Daniel seufzte. Ja, das fühlte sich gut an. Viel zu gut, als dass man es nur alle paar Wochen, für zwei, drei Tage haben sollte. Im selben Moment schalt sich Daniel, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der eine Fernbeziehung führen musste. Die wachsende Mobilität, die allen Arbeitnehmern abverlangt wurde, trennte viele Paare wochenlang. Und er hatte noch dazu das Glück, dass er eine sehr privilegierte Fernbeziehung führte, da sie beide über ausreichende finanzielle Mittel verfügten und einfach in ein Flugzeug springen konnten, wenn sie es gar nicht mehr allein aushielten. Aber dennoch, vielleicht wurde er langsam zu alt für das lange Alleinsein? Mit Sicherheit wollte er vom Leben noch ein bisschen mehr als nur gestohlene Momente der Zweisamkeit haben. Wie musste es da erst Jack ergehen, der noch dazu in einer fremden Stadt lebte und nicht einmal auf spontane Besuche bei seinen Freunden zurückgreifen konnte? 

Jacks Finger glitten über Daniels Bauch, schoben sich in dessen Boxershorts und umfassten Daniels Penis, der schlaff und völlig unerregt war.   
Oh.   
Jack hatte irgendwie gedacht, Daniel wolle das genauso sehr wie er, wäre genauso ausgehungert wie er, vor allem, weil sie schon den gestrigen Abend hatten ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Die Hand jetzt wegzuziehen kam nicht in Frage und so glitt Jack sanft mit seinen Fingern auf und ab, drückte ein wenig fester zu, bis er eine erste, kleine Reaktion spürte. Wie hieß es noch so schön? Der Appetit kommt beim Essen? Vielleicht könnte er Daniels Appetit anregen. 

Daniel wollte Jack. Wollte ihn wirklich, hatte ihn so vermisst in den letzten Tagen, dass er diesen überstürzten Flug gebucht hatte. Aber sein Gehirn machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Seine Gedanken wanderten in alle Richtungen, er schaffte es nicht, wirklich auf „Sex“ umzuschalten. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr geriet er in eine Schleife aus „es muss doch funktionieren“ und der stressbedingten Reaktion, als er spürte, dass er nicht hart wurde. Jack war es auch schon passiert, versuchte er sich aufzumuntern. Aber das war auch nach einer sechsstündigen Sitzung des Verteidigungsausschusses gewesen, fiel ihm sofort wieder ein. 

Da! Schon wieder wanderten seine Gedanken ab und landeten ausgerechnet beim Verteidigungsministerium! Nicht gerade sehr hilfreich in dieser Lage. Daniel versuchte sich mit aller Macht wieder auf die gegenwärtige Situation zu konzentrieren. Denn eigentlich war er doch am Ziel seiner Wünsche – in Jacks Bett und Jacks Armen. Es fühlte sich wunderbar und richtig an und selbst wenn sein Körper sich nicht sehr kooperativ zeigte, so könnte er ja dennoch Jack etwas Gutes tun. Seine Finger fanden Jacks Penis und schon die erste Berührung ließ Jack laut aufstöhnen. Daniel grinste, fasste etwas fester zu, glitt auf und ab und er gab Jack genau den kleinen Twist, den er so gerne mochte.  
„Daniel!“ Schon nach kurzer Zeit schlang Jack ihm einen Arm um den Nacken und atmete heftig ein und aus. Es war toll, dass er nach all den Jahren, die sie schon zusammen waren, noch immer die Macht hatte, Jack innerhalb kürzester Zeit atemlos zu bekommen.   
„Ich …“   
„Ich bin hier, Jack“, hauchte Daniel seinem Freund ins Ohr und küsste und knabberte an Jacks Hals. Er ließ Jack sein ganzes Gewicht spüren, bot seinen Körper zum Dagegenreiben an. Jacks Atem wurde schneller und es fühle sich prächtig an, wie Jack sich gehen ließ. Daniel glitt mit seinen Fingern zwischen ihren Körpern tiefer, so dass er Jacks Hoden umfassen und mit dem Daumen auf die empfindliche Haut dahinter gleiten konnte. 

„Oh, Gott .. verdammt … verdammt … ja!“ Jack öffnete seine Beine weiter für ihn und als Daniel mit seinem Fingerknöchel noch einmal sanft über den Damm fuhr, ließ er sich in seinen Höhepunkt fallen. Daniel hielt ihn fest. Jacks Nähe fühlte sich so wundervoll an.   
Und ganz plötzlich ging Daniel auf, dass er die Erektion als sichtbares Zeichen für Jack gewollt hatte, nicht für sich selbst. Er selber hatte in diesem Moment alles, was er brauchte. Nähe, eine Umarmung, einen befriedigten und heftig atmenden Jack. Sicher, das sollte nicht zum Dauerzustand werden, aber im Moment war es ihm genug.   
Vielleicht könnte er Jack das am nächsten Tag mal in Ruhe erklären, in diesem Augenblick hätte es wohl zu sehr wie eine Entschuldigung geklungen, für etwas, das zu ändern nicht in seiner Macht lag. 

Nachdem Jack wieder etwas klarer denken konnte, bemerkte er, dass Daniel nicht gekommen war, ja, die ganze Zeit über nicht richtig hart geworden war. Er hätte Daniel in diesem Moment gerne versichert, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte – aber das hätte, nachdem Daniel ihn ja zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte, vielleicht etwas selbstsüchtig geklungen.   
Und wenn er jetzt „Ich liebe dich“ sagte, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, hätte Daniel es womöglich als schwachen Trost aufgefasst und falsch verstanden. Himmel, war das schwierig, wenn man über solche Sachen normalerweise nicht redete! 

Er küsste Daniel, hauchte ein „Danke“ in dessen Lippen und hoffte, dass Daniel auch all das verstand, was er nicht laut aussprechen konnte. Dann rollte er sich unter Daniel hervor. Er zog seine Shorts, die er nur runtergeschoben hatte, ganz aus, wischte sich kurz ab und ließ die Unterhose dann einfach neben dem Bett auf den Boden fallen. Er war froh und erleichtert, dass Daniel sofort wieder in seine Umarmung zurückkam und murmelte: „Schlaf gut, Daniel.“   
„Gute Nacht, Jack.“ 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen brauchten sie das Bett gar nicht verlassen, um zu wissen, dass es kein Wetter für eine Bootsfahrt war. Ein heftiger Sturm schleuderte Regenschauer gegen die Scheibe, der Wind pfiff in Böen um die Häuser herum und wenn man genau hinhörte, klang es genauso, als würden lose Gegenstände durch die Straßen getrieben.   
Dank der dicken, dunklen Wolken wurde es auch nicht richtig hell im Zimmer und deshalb blieben sie beide lieber im Halbschlaf in ihrem warmen Bettdecken-Kokon, bis Jack irgendwann entschuldigend meinte: „Ich muss mal dringend zum Klo.“ 

Als er feststellte, dass es tatsächlich schon fast zehn Uhr war, kam er nicht mehr ins Bett zurück, setzte stattdessen einen Kaffee an und stieg unter die Dusche. Während er seine Haare wusch, kam Daniel ins Bad geschlurft und nuschelte „Morgen.“ Er pinkelte, wusch sich die Hände und verschwand wieder. Jack musste grinsen. Daniel war niemals wirklich ein Frühaufsteher gewesen, er fragte sich, ob er wohl wieder schnurstracks zurück ins Bett marschierte. 

Aber als Jack ein paar Minuten später in die Küche kam, stand Daniel dort mit seinem alten Bademantel, und rührte gerade eine Fertigpackung mit Pancakes an.   
Jack umfasste ihn von hinten mit seinen Armen, küsste ihn in den Nacken und erkundigte sich überflüssigerweise: „Was wird das?“  
„Gemischter Salat“, erwiderte Daniel ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.   
„Hey!“ beschwerte sich Jack und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel.   
Daniel grinste, drehte sich in Jacks Armen um und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich habe diese Packung in deinem Küchenschrank gefunden. Und da sie nur einen Monat überfällig ist, wird sie wohl noch gut sein.“ Er drehte sich wieder zurück und gab einen Löffel Teig in die Pfanne.   
„Dann will ich mal den Ahornsirup suchen“, fand sich Jack mit seinem Los ab. 

Eine viertel Stunde später saßen sie zusammen im Wohnzimmer und genossen ein bunt zusammen gewürfeltes Frühstück aus Resten.  
„Auch wenn wir heute nichts anderes mehr machen, wenigstens einen kleinen Ausflug in den Supermarkt sollten wir unternehmen“, meinte Daniel und kratzte die letzte Erdnussbutter aus.   
„Da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu.“ Jack goss sich den letzten Orangensaft in sein Glas. 

Sie ließen sich aber alle Zeit der Welt, und erst gegen Mittag brachten sie die Energie auf, sich den Einkäufen zu widmen. Sie fuhren zum nächsten Einkaufscenter und stockten Jacks Bestände großzügig auf. Sie luden auch Salate und Apfelkuchen für ein spätes Mittagessen und zwei Fertiggerichte für Abends ein, so dass einem gepflegten Couch-Potato-Dasein nichts mehr im Wege stand.   
Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, die Thermoskanne mit dem Kaffee in Reichweite auf dem Tisch. Daniel las, Jack beantwortete Emails und löste Kreuzworträtsel, wobei er zwischendurch immer wieder Daniel etwas fragte und sie die besonders schwierigen Lösungswörter diskutierten. Den ganzen Nachmittag über schüttete es wie aus Eimern und es war nasskalt, so dass Jack gegen Abend den elektrischen Kamin in Betrieb nahm. Er brachte auch noch eine Fleecedecke mit zum Sofa, die er über Daniel und sich breitete. 

„Das ist ja wirklich arschkalt, dafür dass wir Sommer haben“, schimpfte er.   
Daniel schaute einen Moment in die falschen Flammen des Kamins, die aus dem falschen Baumstamm herauslodern zu schienen und meinte unvermittelt: „Der Kamin in deinem Haus war besser. Echter. Mehr wie du.“   
„Ah …“ Was sagte man schon auf so eine Feststellung? Lob und angedeutete Kritik nett in einen Satz verpackt. Jack räusperte sich: „Ja, echtes Holz gibt viel mehr Wärme als dieser Elektro-Schnickschnack.“ 

„Ich vermisse das Haus“, gestand ihm Daniel und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Jacks Schulter.   
„Du vermisst mein Haus?“   
„Ja.“ Daniel zog die Decke noch ein Stückchen höher. „Es war … ein Anlaufpunkt in meinem Leben. Ich bin so oft umgezogen in Springs, da musste ich manchmal wirklich aufpassen, dass ich, wenn ich in Gedanken versunken war, nicht an eine der alten Adressen gefahren bin. Aber dein Haus war eine Konstante. Immer an derselben Stelle.“ Er warf Jack einen schwer entzifferbaren Blick zu.   
Jack wusste nicht, was er davon zu halten hatte und deshalb meinte er: „So habe ich das nie gesehen. Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Dann hätte ich es behalten. Ich verdiene genug, um ein Haus in Springs zu unterhalten und mir zusätzlich ein Apartment in Washington zu mieten.“   
„Ich dachte damals, du wolltest bewusst diese Brücke abbrechen. Auch nach außen deutlich machen, dass dein Lebensmittelpunkt nun in Washington liegt. Du weißt schon, zeigen dass deine Loyalität auch bei deiner neuen Dienststelle ist.“  
Das war nicht ganz falsch, aber vor allem hatte Jack sich nicht vorstellen können, alle paar Wochen in ein Haus zurückzukehren, das ihn in jedem Zimmer an Daniel erinnerte und ihm auf Schritt und Tritt deutlich machte, dass seine Entscheidung nach Washington zu gehen, wohl keine so ganz gute gewesen war. Sie hatten das Thema niemals richtig ausdiskutiert, Daniel hatte seine Entscheidung schweren Herzens akzeptiert, wie er zwei Jahre zuvor auch Jacks Wechsel aus dem SG-Team in die Leitung des SGC akzeptiert hatte. 

Aber alle Brücken abzubrechen, wie Daniel es formulierte, hatte er auch mit dem Verkauf des Hauses nicht geschafft. „Ich lese immer noch alle eure Missionsberichte.“   
„Alle?“   
„Na ja, in Carters überspringe ich schon mal ein paar technische Abschnitte und bei Vala bin ich auch nicht böse, wenn sie einen dieser ‚Es war langweilig. Alles Weitere können Sie bei Colonel Mitchell nachlesen’- Berichte verfasst, denn sie kann sich manchmal seitenlang über die seltsamsten Dinge auslassen.“   
„Oh ja, ich weiß, was du meinst.“   
„Sie war sehr fasziniert von Adrias Flammenkleid“, schnitt Jack erneut das Thema an, das Daniel an den letzten beiden Tagen immer hatte abwesend und einsilbig werden lassen. Aber dieses Mal würde er sich nicht abwimmeln lassen. Er würde herausfinden, warum ihm Daniel nicht freudestrahlend von einem Sieg berichtete, der der Galaxis viel weiteres Blutvergießen, Verbrennungen, Intoleranz und falsche Götter erspart hatte. „War sie wärmer als unser Kamin hier?“, fragte er flapsig, obwohl er Adria gerne Hals umgedreht hätte, wenn er nur daran dachte, wie viel Leid sie zu verantworten hatte.  
„Was?“   
„Adria, meine ich.“   
„Nein, das Kleid sonderte keine Hitze ab. Das war wohl, wie so vieles, eine Täuschung.“   
Daniel starrte in die Flammen, als könnte er dort die Orici ausmachen.   
Behutsam fragte Jack: „Was war denn noch eine Täuschung?“ 

„So vieles, Jack.“ Daniel setzte seine Brille ab und legte sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch, dann nahm er seine Kaffeetasse auf und umklammerte sie, um die Restwärme aufzusaugen.   
„Die erste Arche war eine Täuschung, sie enthielt nur Schriftrollen, die Tomin achtlos zerstört hat. Merlin, war eine Täuschung, denn ich wusste, dass er tot war. Aber selbst angesichts dieser riesigen Gefahr versuchte Morgan Le Fay sich hinter seinem Bild zu verstecken.“   
„Morgan Le Fay?“, fragte Jack mit der Aufforderung in der Stimme, weiterzuerzählen, selbst wenn er die reinen Fakten schon Daniels Bericht entnommen hatte. Voller Erleichterung hörte er, dass Daniel es tat.   
„Ja, Morgan Le Fay hat mich im Kerker besucht. Du hast sicher gelesen, dass die Ori uns gefangen gesetzt hatten, gerade nachdem wir die – dieses Mal richtige – Arche gefunden hatten.“ Daniel gab eine ausführliche Schilderung der ersten Arche und wie sie herausgefunden hatte, dass sie nicht die erhoffte Wunderwaffe war. Dann beschrieb er, was die zweite Arche davon unterschied und Jack hörte ihm geduldig zu. Er war sich jetzt sicher, dass Daniel diesen langen Anlauf brauchte, um zu seinem eigentlichen Punkt zu kommen. 

„Nachdem uns die Anhänger der Ori überwältig hatten, haben sie uns nach Celestis gebracht und in den Kerker geworfen. Getrennt voneinander. Der Doci wusste, dass ich mal ein Prior gewesen war und versuchte deshalb in meine Gedanken einzudringen. Vielleicht hoffte er, dass dort noch irgendwo … Überbleibsel aus dieser Zeit waren, die er reaktivieren konnte. Stundenlang hat er seine Doktrin hergebetet, mit der Absicht mich zu brechen.“   
„Du hast aber widerstanden“, meinte Jack und legte seine Hand auf Daniels Schulter. „Er hat dich mal wieder unterschätzt.“   
„Es war knapp, Jack. Sehr knapp. Natürlich konnte er mich nicht für die Origin-Lehre begeistern, aber es hat mich zermürbt. Das war aber noch nicht der schwierigste Teil. Ich hatte etwas, jemanden, gegen den ich ankämpfen konnte, eine Aufgabe, die ich meistern musste. Dann ließen sie mich allein … und alles stürzte irgendwie über mir zusammen. Ich begann alles in Frage zu stellen, statt einen Fluchtplan zu schmieden. Und dann kam die Resignation. Es gab einen Zeitpunkt, da wollte ich nicht mehr weitermachen. Ich war nur noch müde und enttäuscht. Eigentlich war mir alles egal, als ich dort auf dem Steinfußboden lag. Ich fühlte mich allein gelassen, verlassen und das war ein ganz schreckliches Gefühl. Ich hatte keine Hoffnung mehr, dass wir es dieses Mal schaffen würden. Alles erschien mir nutzlos, ausweglos, und das. ... und habe das auch Morgan le Fay wissen lassen.“ Den letzten Satz flüsterte Daniel nur noch. E spürte selbst jetzt in der Sicherheit von Jacks Wohnzimmer, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung, die er in jenem Kerker gespürt hatte, wieder heranbranden und ihn niederdrücken. 

Jack wusste, dass er jetzt ganz vorsichtig vorgehen musste. Das war ein gewaltiges Eingeständnis für Daniel gewesen, um das er hart gerungen hatte. Sein Flüstern und sein Gesichtsausdruck verrieten, dass er es als Schande ansah, so etwas eingestehen zu müssen. Eine Ansicht, die Jack in keiner Weise teilte. Doch bevor er sich eine passable Antwort zurecht gelegt hatte, atmete Daniel einmal tief durch und meinte dann sarkastisch: „Du siehst, selbst der legendäre Jackson-Optimismus hat seine Grenzen.“ 

„Das darf er doch auch.“ Jack ließ seine Hand von der Schulter über den Hals gleiten, bis er sie an Daniels Wange legte, bewusst eine intimere Berührung herbeiführend. „Niemand verlangt von dir, immer … eine Antwort parat zu haben, einen Lösungsweg zu sehen. Du hast genau wie jeder andere das Recht, die Aufgestiegenen für ihre verdammte, hochnäsige Nichteinmischungspolitik zu hassen. Und ja, diese sture Haltung kann jeden zur Verzweiflung treiben.“  
Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie sich das anfühlte. Und „sein“ halsstarriger Aufgestiegener war noch dazu sein Freund gewesen, was das Ganze nochmals kompliziert hatte. Jack wollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber keine alten Wunden aufreißen und so fuhr er fort: „Also, du hattest alles Recht der Welt mutlos und verzweifelt zu sein. Und vielleicht hat erst deine spürbare Verzweiflung den Panzer der Aufgestiegenen durchdrungen. Hättest du weiterhin rational argumentiert, hätte sie mit Logik gekontert. Ob du es nun wolltest oder nicht, du hast mit deiner Hoffnungslosigkeit an ihre Gefühle appelliert und wahrscheinlich hat sie dir deshalb geholfen.“ Diese Erklärung war genauso gut wie jede andere und Jack hoffte, dass Daniel sie akzeptieren konnte. 

Daniel war verblüfft. Nicht, dass Jack eine Lösung gefunden hatte, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass der General weit einfühlsamer war, als seine manchmal recht ruppigen Antworten vermuten ließen, sondern dass es so einfach sein sollte. Er biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und seine Erinnerung zeigte ihm, dass ihre Zusammenarbeit oft genug genau so ausgesehen hatte. Jack hatte nachlässig einen Satz in die Diskussion geworfen, der im ersten Moment absurd erschienen war und dennoch hatte es Sam oder ihn oft genug auf die richtige Spur gebracht. Einfach weil Jack das Problem von außen, von einer anderen Warte aus betrachtet hatte. Sollte das auch hier funktionieren?  
„Du meinst, das, was ich in dem Moment als meine Schwäche angesehen habe, war eigentlich meine Stärke? So paradox es auch klingt? Und so wenig ich es auch mag“, fügte er noch seufzend hinzu.   
Jack nickte. „Manchmal ist es so einfach.“   
„Das Glück des Dummen“, lästerte Daniel abschätzig.   
„Nenn es Intuition und es klingt schon gleich viel besser und hochgestochener“, neckte Jack vorsichtig und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über Daniels Wangenknochen. Er hoffte, er konnte Daniel von seiner Sichtweise überzeugen. 

Für einen Moment war alles in der Schwebe, Daniel vergaß sogar für ein paar Sekunden zu atmen. Dann hatte er sich entschieden. Daniel warf Jack einen dankbaren Blick zu. Ja, Intuition war wirklich der schönere Begriff – und vielleicht konnte er die Erinnerung an die bodenlose Verzweiflung verblassen lassen, wenn er es schaffte, sich zu überzeugen, dass Jack Recht hatte. Intuition. Ja, damit konnte er leben. Ihm wurde auch klar, dass Jack das ganze Wochenende über eine Menge davon gezeigt hatte. Als ob er es geahnt hätte, dass er den gestrigen Tag voller Trubel und touristischer Aktivitäten, keine freie Minute und immer neue Sinneseindrücke, gebraucht hatte, um vom SGC und all den Problemen dort Abstand zu gewinnen.   
Und heute war es nicht das ziellos dahintuckernde Boot gewesen, sondern die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit von Jacks Wohnzimmer, die ihn zum Reden gebracht hatte.

„Danke“, meinte er schlicht – und Jack tat nicht so, als wisse er nicht worauf sich Daniel bezog.   
Er zog Daniel fester in seine Arme und sagte: „Erzähl mir wie es ausgeht, und wie Teal’c die Arche zum Umkippen gebracht und damit die Waffe aktiviert hat.“   
„Du kennst doch schon das Ende, willst du wirklich die Langfassung hören?“   
Jack legte seine zweite Hand auf Daniels Oberschenkel und strahlte Daniel an. „Hey, Sexy, du könntest mir das Telefonbuch von Little Rock vorlesen und ich würde dir noch zuhören“, verkündete er mit verführerischer Stimme.   
Daniel schnaubte, warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu, schenkte Jack ein sehr nachsichtiges Lächeln und fuhr fort. „Also schön. Als Teal’c in meine Zelle kam …“ 

Jack hörte nicht die ganze Zeit über haarklein zu, er ging im Kopf auch bereits durch, wann sie die Fertiggerichte in die Mikrowelle schmeißen müssten wenn sie zu den Nachrichten fertig sein sollten, und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er den Abholschein für die Reinigung hingelegte hatte, so dass er Montag nach der Arbeit dort vorbeifahren konnte. Aber er nickte und „hmmte“ an den richtigen Stellen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu unterstreichen. Aber da Daniel ja auch nicht wollte, dass er nachher einen Abschlusstest schrieb, sondern nur jemanden brauchte, der ihm zuhörte, war das wohl okay. 

Als Daniel eine halbe Stunde später angeregt über eine archäologische Ausgrabung in Südamerika plauderte, die er irgendwann mal während des Studiums unternommen hatte, wusste Jack, dass das Gröbste überstanden war. Daniel würde an der Sache und den damit verbundenen Gefühlen der Hilflosigkeit noch eine Weile knabbern, aber er hoffte, dass er es wieder in die richtige Perspektive gerückt hatte und ja, auch zurechtgestutzt hatte.   
Und noch eine Sache war wohl wieder aus der Welt – denn als Jack seine Finger erst vorsichtig, dann immer deutlicher über den Schritt von Daniels Hose gleiten ließ, merkte er, wie der Archäologe mit jeder Minute härter unter seinen Fingern wurde. 

„Und dann … oh ja … fuhren wir wieder heim“, brachte Daniel abrupt und ein wenig atemlos seine Geschichte des Maya-Reliefs abrupt zu Ende. Er fragte sich sowieso, wie viel Jack in den letzten Minuten mitbekommen hatte. Sein interessierter Gesichtsausdruck hing wohl kaum mit den Maya zusammen.   
Jacks Finger zogen jetzt langsam den Reißverschluss von Daniels Jeans herunter und Daniel reckte ihm seinen Unterkörper entgegen. Jacks Knöchel glitten langsam über dem Stoff der Unterwäsche seinen Penis rauf und runter – und Daniel ging es viel zu langsam. Er hatte auf einmal den Eindruck, als hätten sie sich schon die letzte halbe Stunde diesem frustrierenden Vorspiel gewidmet.   
Er sprang auf, stellte die leere Tasse auf den Couchtisch, ließ die Decke zu Boden gleiten, und stieg aus seiner Hose und Unterwäsche heraus. 

„Komm schon, Jack. Komm schon“, meinte er ungeduldig und spreizte sich mit seinem nackten Hintern über Jack, presste seine Erektion gegen Jacks Bauch. „Wow, das ist so richtig herrlich dekadent. Du noch angezogen und ich nackt.“   
Doch als er gerade Pullover und T-Shirt über den Kopf zeihen wollte, erinnerte er sich an die wenig sommerlichen Temperaturen und verbesserte sich auf: „Halbnackt.“ Er grinste übermütig.   
„Halbnackt ist völlig in Ordnung“, erwiderte Jack und ließ seine Hände unter das T-Shirt auf Daniels nackten Rücken gleiten.

Gestern hatte er sich sicher und geborgen in Jacks Armen gefühlt – und das war gut gewesen. Aber jetzt spürte er dazu noch ein Prickeln und ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Unterleib, das ihn sich heftiger gegen Jack reiben ließ – und das war noch besser. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und gab sich ganz seinen Empfindungen hin.   
Als er Jacks Reißverschluss herunterziehen wollte, schnappte Jack seine Handgelenke und hielt sie fest. „Ich bin keine zwanzig mehr und wenn ich dich heute noch Sterne sehen lassen will, sollte ich jetzt lieber nicht meine Munition verschießen.“   
„Aber …“  
„Nichts aber“, lachte Jack und freute sich riesig, dass die Einwände wieder zurück waren. „Du wolltest es … dekadent, dann sollst du es auch bekommen. Stütz dich mit deinen Händen an der Sofalehne beidseits von meinem Kopf ab.“   
„Dann kann ich aber nicht mehr …“   
„Ganz genau“, unterbrach ihn Jack. 

„Okay“, meinte Daniel nach einer winzigen Bedenkzeit und legte seine Hände gegen die Sofalehne. Er rutschte dennoch auf Jacks Schoß hin und her, um ein wenig Reibung gegen seinen Penis zu haben.   
„Hintern hoch!“, befahl Jack und umfasste Daniels Hüften. Er schob ihn eine kniende Position.   
Daniel schluckte hektisch. Er wollte es dekadent? Nun, das hier sollte seinen Ansprüchen genügen. Er kniete mit weit gespreizten Beinen und einem nackten Hintern über Jacks Beinen – und fühlte sich so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
„Fass mich an“, flüsterte er ungeduldig, als Jack das nicht sofort tat, sondern sich etwas nach links beugte und unter dem Sofakissen herumtaste.   
Als seine Finger ihn anschließend berührten waren sie feucht und kühl und durch Daniels Körper lief ein Schauder. Endlich.   
„Ist gleich warm“, missdeute Jack sein Zittern.  
„Ist okay so“, beruhigte ihn Daniel und schloss seine Augen.

Danach begannen die einzelnen Empfindungen zu verschwimmen. Während Jacks eine Hand weiterhin Daniels Penis massierte und die zweite seine Hoden mit in die Liebkosungen einbezog, stöhnte Daniel leise und begeistert auf.   
Jack lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Rücklehne des Sofas und Daniel beugte sich ein paar Zentimeter vor, presste seine Lippen auf Jacks und der öffnete sofort seinen Mund für ihn. Warme, fordernde Hände, die seine Erektion streichelten, die kühle Luft des Zimmers auf seiner Nacktheit, Jacks Lippen unter seinen … Daniel begann sich mehr und mehr in einem Rausch zu verlieren.   
Als er sich bewegte, um das Tempo zu erhöhen, machte ihm Jack ohne Worte aber mit einem eisernen Griff klar, dass das nicht erwünscht war. 

Leise wimmerte Daniel in Jacks Lippen, konnte aber nichts tun, als sich seinen Händen zu überlassen. Er war so nah dran, so nah … Genau das hatte Jack wohl auch gemerkt, denn er verlangsamte seine Bewegungen etwas, hielt Daniel in der Schwebe, spielte seinen Körper mit Meisterschaft. Die warme, schwere Erregung war jetzt nicht mehr auf die Stellen beschränkt, an denen er Jacks Hände spürte, sondern von dort aus strahlte sie in seinen ganzen Körper aus. Lavaströme aus Wohlempfinden und verzweifeltem Sehnen rasten durch Daniels Körper, brachte so viel Hitze mit, dass er wünschte, er hätte den Pullover doch ausgezogen. 

„Jack!“ Er glaubte zu zerspringen, wenn dieses überwältigende, unglaubliche Gefühl nicht bald eine Auflösung fand.   
„Komm auf mich. Komm auf mein Hemd“, befahl Jack mit heiserer, belegter Stimme.   
Jacks Worte, Jacks Stimme und das Bild, das diese Aufforderung in Daniels Kopf formte waren genug, um ihn genau das tun zu lassen, was Jack wünschte. Mit einem erleichtert herausgepressten „Ja“, ließ sich Daniel in seinen Höhepunkt fallen. Ein Blick nach unten, auf Jacks Hand zeigte ihm, dass sein Freund den Strom der weißen Tropfen tatsächlich bewusst auf seinen Körper lenkte. Stöhnend schloss Daniel die Augen und überließ sich einer weiteren Welle seines Höhepunkts. 

Erst als Jacks Hand sanfter wurde, ihn nur noch hielt, ließ er sich er sich langsam nach vorne sacken. Setzte sich auf Jacks Schoß und lehnte sein ganzes Gewicht gegen seinen Freund.   
Eine Weile genossen sie ohne Worte den Nachklang, dann begann Daniel ernsthaft zu frösteln. Er löste sich nur ungern von Jack, aber wenn er sich nicht erkälten wollte, sollte er wohl mal etwas anziehen. Er küsste Jack noch einmal, dann setzte er sein Vorhaben in die Tat um.   
Auch Jack ging ins Schlafzimmer, um sein Hemd zu wechseln und sie trafen sich in der Küche. Gemeinsam bereiteten sie das Abendessen zu, da as aber nur darin bestand, die Fertiggerichte in die Mikrowelle zu schieben, war das nicht viel Arbeit. Anschließend schalteten sie den Fernseher als Hintergrunduntermalung ein, aßen dazu und plauderten nur über so unwichtige Dinge wie den erstaunlich guten Geschmack ihrer Mikrowellen-Gerichte. 

„Unsere Geschmacksknospen sind verkümmert, aufgrund der ganzen Fertiggerichte mit denen wir sie auf Missionen immer gequält haben“, lachte Daniel.   
„Ich hatte noch niemals Gourmet-Knospen“, grinste Jack.   
So ging es noch eine Weile hin und her, bis Daniel verführerisch meinte: „Du hast mir noch Etliches für heute Nacht versprochen, General.“   
„Ja“, erwiderte Jack, der so aussah, als hätte Daniel einen wichtigen Gedankengang unterbrochen. Dann platzte er heraus: „Ich kaufe das Haus zurück.“   
„Oh.“ Daniel musste den plötzlichen Themenwechsel erst einmal sortieren.   
Doch Jack schob sofort hinterher: „Nur, wenn du willst. Wir können uns auch etwas Neues zusammen suchen.“ 

Daniel schluckte und merkte, wie sich sein Atem beschleunigte. Sie sprachen hier nicht nur über neue Wohnarrangements! Irgendwie war Jack in den letzten Stunden, oder im Laufe des Wochenendes, auch noch zu ganz anderen Entscheidungen gekommen. Endlich! Überwältigt schloss Daniel für einen Moment die Augen.   
„Daniel?“ Die Unsicherheit war Jacks Stimme anzuhören.   
„Ja, ja, ja.“ Erleichterung überschwemmte Daniel. Er spürte Freudentränen aufsteigen und drängte sie rigoros zurück. Er küsste Jack stattdessen. „Oh Gott, ja. Wann? Was kann ich tun, um zu helfen?“   
„Geduld haben?“ Jacks Finger fuhren Daniels Gesichtszüge nach. „Das geht nicht von heute auf morgen. Ich muss meine Nachfolge regeln und alles in die Wege leiten. Ein halbes Jahr wird das wohl noch dauern.“   
„Pfft. Was sind schon sechs Monate“, lachte Daniel überglücklich.   
„Sitzen wir doch auf einer Pobacke ab“, grinste Jack.   
„A propos Pobacke … war da nicht noch was?“ Daniel sprang auf, streckte eine Hand aus und zog Jack vom Sofa.   
„Werde ich mich sofort drum kümmern“, versprach Jack und folgte Daniel ins Schlafzimmer. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Als Daniel am nächsten Tag im Flugzeug saß, war er genauso müde wie auf dem Hinflug. Sie hatten bis morgens um zwei herumgealbert, Pläne geschmiedet und sich mit Hingabe geliebt. Daniel hatte Muskelkater und etwas Schwierigkeiten beim Sitzen und er wettete Jack ging es nicht anders. Aber er wollte das Gefühl um nichts in der Welt missen. 

Er gähnte. Ja, er war wieder müde, aber die gute Art von Müdigkeit – und schlafen konnte er auch, wenn er wieder in Colorado Springs war. Zufrieden schloss er seine Augen.

 

\------Ende-----

© Antares, September/Oktober 2010


End file.
